


Letters

by doks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All chapters will be one letter either from Jon or Sansa, Epistolary, F/M, Written for the Jonsa New Year Drabble event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: Seven letters exchanged between Jon and Sansa while he is at war against Daenerys.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 77
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	1. DREAMS

**1 - DREAMS**

Dear Cousin,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know you must be occupied with the incumbencies I trusted you in Winterfell, but it is of utmost importance that you reply this note with the amount of grain and ale you can spare. Our soldiers are fighting relentlessly and while I am grateful for the Vale’s assistance, their horses also need to eat.

I ask you kindly to keep praying for our success. I am not certain we can win this war, but know that we are all doing our best.

Daenerys’ troops are numerous, but they don’t know this land like we do. We are taking advantage of this, since it is the only reason we haven’t been wiped out yet. The last I saw her was in Dragonstone after Rhaegal was taken down. Her madness cannot win.

Last night I dreamed of victory. I saw the seven kingdoms liberated from the Targaryen madness. Sansa, I dreamed of the North. Free and healthy. I wonder if I will live to see it.

Please, respond as soon as you can. We rely on you.

Your tired cousin,

Jon


	2. SONGS

**2 - SONGS**

Dear Jon,

I have already sent you all the grain we had. We are rationing here in Winterfell so we can send you as much as we can. I have also sent dried meat and hard bread. It is not a lot, but it is all we can do for now.

You know I have given up prayers a long time ago. I fight instead. I don’t know how to hold a sword like you or our sister Arya, but know that I am doing my best to keep the North together. The Lords’ wives are all living in Winterfell for the time being, since the battle against the undead left nothing but crumbles.

The letters they receive from their husbands are enlightening. I know you are capable of leading, Jon, but do not take unnecessary risks hurting the Lords’ pride. Their loyalty is wavering at best. They feel like you are dismissing them, so try to hear. Pretend you are taking consideration even though you feel otherwise. Be their friend.

You might think it is silly, but I commissioned a song about your deeds. It doesn’t spell out your name, of course, but it is clear that the song is about you. I think it worked, because I caught a maid humming the tune while cleaning the kitchens. You cannot underestimate how your popularity can help you win this war.

Yours,

Sansa Stark


	3. WISHES

**3 – WISHES**

Dear Sansa,

Thank you for your assistance. As always you have been of more help that I could ever hope for. Your insight has been taken into consideration and it improved considerably my relationship with the Lords.

I take you might have picked up on my good mood. The reason for this change of heart is because I can finally see an end for this nightmare. Daenerys’ Hand has betrayed her. Tyrion sent me directions to invade the Red Keep through secret passages. I know you might think it’s a trap, but I don’t believe so. I know Tyrion, he does not condone the violence she’s been firing against my soldiers. He didn’t agree with burning King’s Landing either. She killed thousands of people to take ahold of the castle, unnecessarily. She also killed his brother and sister. I know he’s telling the truth.

Sansa, I do miss having you berating me for my clumsy mistakes. I miss our late night conversations before we started this war. My only wish is having you by my side as we take her down. This victory is more yours than mine.

I am also writing this letter to let you know that I am coming to Winterfell within the next fortnight. As you read these words I may be right outside the Keep. I need to talk to you about an independence act to all the seven kingdoms and I will need your wisdom. Hopefully I’m not asking too much.

Always yours,

Jon Snow


	4. CELEBRATION

**4 – CELEBRATION**

My dear Jon,

I know you only left Winterfell a week ago, but I miss you already. We talked lengthily about Tyrion’s betrayal, but we never talked what you’re going to do with him after the war. Be careful with him, Jon. He is not worth your blind trust.

Oh, Jon, I forbade the maids to change the sheets of my bed because they still have your scent in them. At night I pretend you are by my side. I know you may think I’m silly, but you have awakened a part of myself that I thought was dead. The way you held me and kissed me so sweetly. I never thought it could feel like that. My heart is celebrating its first drop of love.

When this letter reaches you, I know you might be on your way to King’s Landing.

Please, be careful.

Sansa Stark


	5. New Beginnings

**5 – NEW BEGINNINGS**

My love,

You cannot guess how happy I am reading the words you have written me. I wish I had a token that would remind me of you. I have your letters, but it would make me immensely happier if I had something that had your scent.

My dear, you don’t have to worry about Tyrion. He has promised to leave Westeros after the war. What he is going to do I don’t know. I care not. Tomorrow we will storm the Red Keep. I know we will come up victorious.

Tomorrow will be the beginning of our life together. Sansa, I promise you I will never leave your side after we head back to the North. Our life will joyous, full of happiness and love. Do not lose your hope. I will be by your side before you know it.

Yours,

Jon Snow


	6. LUCK

**6 – LUCK**

My dear Jon,

You will never guess how happy I was to find that your plan worked. It has been a while since you’ve written, but I take you are busy with politics. I wish I were there to help you.

Tyrion himself sent me a letter to tell me of the occurrences on the night you stormed the Red Keep. He told me that it was you who thrust a dagger into Daenerys’ heart. I know it could not have been easy for you. He also told me Drogon has fled. I hope it won’t become a problem in the future.

Jon, you must come home soon. I have happy news.

Yours truly,

Sansa Stark


	7. MISTAKES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, everyone. Hopefully I will write more jonsa this year <3

**7 – MISTAKES**

My love,

I know I have been remiss, but know it is not for lack of consideration. My love for you is intact. I have finally finished what I came here to do. Westeros is no more than a combination of seven kingdoms. There is no King.

Sansa, I know I made many mistakes before and after I died in Castle Black. I know you forgive me, but I need to say this. I have been named King in the North again. Or they tried to. I said that before we decide anything I needed to talk to you. I want you to be Queen. Not by marriage, but because it is your right.

This letter will arrive at Winterfell before I do, but you won’t miss me too much longer.

I am coming home.

Forever yours,

Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are still a little confused about the context, this fic was based on [THIS](https://shipperobsession.tumblr.com/post/640849076046512128/it-came-to-me-an-idea-for-a-fic-that-i-will-never) headcanon I wrote a few days ago and since I was not going to write a whole multichapter fic rewriting season 8, I decided to write only the jonsa letters to join the event. I hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
